Standard surgical procedures or open surgeries typically involve using a scalpel to create an opening of sufficient size to allow a surgical team to gain access to an area in the body of a patient for the surgical team to diagnose and treat one or more target sites. When possible, minimally invasive surgical procedures may be used instead of standard surgical procedures to minimize physical trauma to the patient and reduce recovery time for the patient to recuperate from the surgical procedures. However, minimally invasive surgical procedures typically require using extension tools to approach and address the target site, and the typical extension tools may be difficult to use, manipulate, and control. Consequently, only a limited number of surgeons may have the necessary skills to proficiently manipulate and control the extension tools for performing complex minimally invasive surgical procedures. As such, standard surgical procedures or open surgery might be chosen for the patient even though minimally invasive surgical procedures may be more effective and beneficial for treating the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop extension tools that are easy to use, manipulate, and control, especially for performing complex minimally invasive surgical procedures.